hygienegamesucbfandomcom-20200214-history
UC Berkeley Handwashing Curriculum Wiki
Welcome to the UC Berkeley Handwashing Curriculum Welcome to the UC Berkeley Handwashing Curriculum Wikia. We’re a collaborative community website dedicated to archiving applicable educational hygenic games that anyone, including you, can edit. Purpose and Mission Statement for this Wikia This curriculm serves to teach students that germs that cause diarrhea travel (via poop) on hands that are not washed carefully with soap. It introduces themes of germs and health that can be expanded with a larger curriculum for older grades. This unit includes (with very rough guides to time requirements): * minutes Introduction to germs * minutes Demonstration: Glitter to show how hands can carry germs unless washed with soap * minutes Experiment: Growing Germs, Part 1 to show germs are real, but soap can stop them * minutes Picture book Akbar writes a law or story Chief Nkanda writes a law reinforce that invisible things (including poop) can be carried on hands unless washed with soap. * minutes Board game: Grandma wants you to eat Candy to reinforce safe behaviors such as washing hands with soap. * minutes Outdoor game: Germ Tag to teach how germs spread on hands, but soap and careful scrubbing can stop them. * minutes Assess: Test students’ application of their new knowledge * minutes Making a Soapy Water Bottle * minutes Experiment: Growing Germs, Part 2 to show germs are real, but soap can stop them * minutes Outdoor game: Germ Spreader * minutes once, a few days at 5 minutes Activity: Reinforce the Habit of Handwashing Comments * It is fine to skip any activities that do not fit well with this setting, require supplies the school does not have, etc. * The intent is for these activities to be spread over several days spanning 2-5 weeks. * If several of these activities are successful, next year we can add more activities on safe water, bednets, etc. You are the experts at teaching in you community. Thus, I greatly appreciate you sharing your expertise and experience. # Any information you can give me on how you implemented the games, stories and activities. For example, ## Which activities did you skip, and why? ## What rules or stories did you modify? # Any feedback you can give me on how the children reacted to each activity would be great. Ideally, you can take a few notes after you run each activity. ## How did each activity work? ### Did you have to modify parts as you went along? ### How engaged were students? ### Any evidence they learned anything or changed their attitudes? ### Any ways to improve the activity? ## Any evidence on changes in handwashing? # Any suggestions on improving these materials are greatly appreciated. If you can help improve these materials, I hope we can create a set of engaging activities that can help teachers and children throughout all of Tanzania and all of Africa. Preparation Needs assessment * Observe the latrine for a short while. ** Is the latrine clean, pretty clean, pretty dirty, or filthy? ** Are soap and water available near the latrine and near where children eat? ** How many children wash hands with soap after using the latrine? (all/most/some/a few/ none) * Observe the children before eating. ** Are soap and water available near where children eat? ** How many children wash hands with soap? (all/most/some/a few/ none) When thinking about the following activities, consider the following resources. * Parents ** How willing are parents to come to a school meeting? ** Do the parents support the school’s mission? ** Can the parents afford bednets, soap, etc.? ** Are parent literate? ** What do parents know about germs and health? * What are kid performance-type activities now? ** Put on street plays, ** Engage in singing contests ** Etc. * School ** Are there computer or tablet screens the kids can read? Review the activities in this draft curriculum. * Send any questions or suggestions to David Levine, Levine@haas.berkeley.edu * Prioritize the activities that fit the needs, resources, and setting. * Gather the required supplies and review materials with teachers who will present it. ** Have teachers discuss the projects and any concerns they have. ** Modify rules, the stories, etc. to fit your setting. � How to use these materials * Do not explain why you are doing each activity beforehand. We want students to learn by experiencing the activity, and then figuring out what lessons it holds for good health. Students will remember much more if they are the ones who figure out the point and explain it to classmates. * Read instructions carefully. ** Do as much preparation as possible prior to class. ** Keep the discussion guide handy, as it suggests questions to ask. * Start each session with: (5 minutes) ** Ask: What do you remember learning in the previous session? * End each session with: (5 minutes) ** “Give students a chance to ask questions about the lessons they learned today ** Ask: Do you have any questions about the lessons we covered today? ** Ask: What were the main lessons from today? *** Prompt the students with follow-up questions until they review the main points. � Category:Browse Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse